


幼妻

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: ！Revolver外貌10岁，futa体质，心理年龄已成年，游了交往前提！18岁x10岁，有直接插入描写，全文低俗恶劣！违背人伦常理，一切纯属虚构，不要较真，文章不代表作者任何观点（请确认可以接受再往下，如有任何不适请停止阅读并及时忘记文章内容）





	幼妻

link vrains被汉诺骑士搞得问题百出，运营团队花了大部分力气对付汉诺，却因此而懈怠了数目庞大的用户会带来的各种各样问题。除去上周的两次登陆状态异常，今天revolver的登陆事故更是严重至极。

往日威风凛凛的领导，今天发现周围的器械都突然变得异常大，并且他从操控室的金属反光上看到了一个穿短裙的小孩——revolver几乎是难以置信地低下头，紧接着看到了又细又白的穿着吊带袜的大腿、带着花边的裙摆、扎好的束腰、以及胸口薄薄的透出肉粉色的布料。

什么……？？？

等等，这个什么情况…？

revolver下意识地想扯开这身可爱过头的衣服，结果手却穿模了，猝不及防一下子摸到小腹上，过分柔软的触感把他惊得颤栗。在极大的震惊驱使下，他茫然地摸向那处，手再一次从裙下穿过，摸到温温软软的腹，而往下，他的性器也小小的……他无自觉地用手粗略地探索了一遍自己的身体，的确到处都变小了，但是除此之外，无他异常。

搞清楚身体状况之后，revolver多少冷静回平常的状态，一心精打细算权衡利弊。这样弱小的形象简直是汉诺之耻，绝对不可以让任何人看到，他先把操控室的摄像头黑了，再清除方才那一段的视频记录。一切妥当之后，revolver毫不犹豫地决定登出——

[系统提醒：用户帐号异常！]

他用那双圆乎乎的眼睛瞪着面前的提示框，叉掉再点了一次登出，但相同的提示框再次出现，这样折腾了将近十分钟后，他开始在总控制室里焦虑起来。下属们迟早会来到这里，到时候那场面要多尴尬有多尴尬。继续在此地逗留并非明智之举，revolver果断地输入一个坐标，直接移动过去。

这是他不常去的小房间，不少人会在link vrains当中购置房舍以满足现实生活无法付诸于实的念想，虽然revolver买下这间独居公寓仅仅是为了方便他一个人整理思路…就算是汉诺的领导也有想要独自躲起来的时候。

他已经有一段时间没来这个地方了，以至于看到沙发上两个抱枕的时候还愣了几秒思索怎么好像很眼生，不过这的确是他的房子没错。变小的revolver陷进松软的沙发里，晃着两条细腿在空中乱动，一边拿出昨天没处理完的文件一页页看下去，直到他听到身后有什么声音。

卧室关着的门后传来悉悉索索的声音，汉诺的领导端起自以为充满威胁的表情注视着卧室的门。到底是什么人敢闯我revolver的房子，不知天高地厚的家伙就等着被我销号吧！抱着这样的想法，他有恃无恐地看着卧室的门一点点打开，站于门后的不速之客一脸淡漠地抬起头——

是他熟悉的宿敌。

而后者显然比他还惊骇，“re……revolver？！”

“playmaker！”汉诺的领导顶着那可爱的五官冷笑起来，“你私闯民宅是几个意思？”

被点名道姓的人还没来得及开口，决斗盘上的黑色小人立刻手舞足蹈地抢答道，“啊这个肯定是没有的，playmaker大人也是突然出现在这里，一定是系统故障——”

高中生淡然地把ai开启静音，“抱歉，revolver，我无冒犯之意，如你所见，只是定期来你家做卫生的时候被你撞见了。”

revolver一下子眼睛都瞪得圆乎乎的，“定期做卫生…？！”汉诺的首领一下子说不出话了，他并不记得自己什么时候有拜托对方来打扫房子，并且这处房子他也仅仅是顺口和playmaker提过一次而已。

“嗯，”playmaker点点头，“钥匙是我拜托ai配的，就算你很少过来住也还是要定期进行维护和置办些新东西比较好。”他说完又加了一句，我以为你知道。小小的汉诺领导用翻白眼表示自己的态度，只可惜他本来就没有眼白，宿敌根本未意识到那是个白眼…playmaker只当那是眨眼。“我新买的咖啡机你也有用、冰箱里的雪糕你也一直在吃啊……我还以为……？”

沙发上的男孩直接抄起枕头砸过去，“你不说我怎么知道啊？我以为那是这套房子的附赠品！”revolver砸完也有点不好意思，他这才后知后觉地意识到这家里的好多东西都是莫名其妙‘长’出来的，比如咖啡机、各种咖啡豆、茶包、抱枕…好像地毯和壁灯也是？

再次开口的时候，revolver语气好了很多，“你购置了多少东西？我转账给你。”

playmaker浅笑着走到他的身边，半跪在一脸幼稚相的revolver面前，“记不得了。”

“你把你消费记录调出来——”

“一个吻就好。”playmaker把手腕上的决斗盘连同ai一起暂时关闭，“没有人会看见的，只要一个吻就好。”

他的宿敌立刻把身体往沙发里挪了挪，“不行。”

playmaker无所谓地耸耸肩膀，小声念了一句那算了，但是他的目光却从对方的脸一路下移，顺着光滑的白绸往下移到半透明的胸挡，再到蕾丝繁复的露出些许的内裙摆，他用指尖捻起那柔软的布料。本身这裙子就很短了，这么一捻导致游作的指尖就这样轻轻地触碰到revolver的大腿靠上的位置，碰得男孩痒痒的。

汉诺的领导有点想发火，却不敢开口，生怕声音透露他现在酥痒的状态，只得咬了下嘴唇，过了好一会才意识到关键所在，“呃，你怎么不会穿模…？”

他说着又摸向自己的裙子，毫不意外地穿过布料摸到大腿上。

playmaker一头雾水，又拿手试探性地往上摸，隔着半透明的纱触到了revolver小小的乳房，而放在他腰间的手也没有穿模。二人研究了一会，发现只有revolver的手会穿模，而他的腿和playmaker就完全没这个问题。

“这身衣服有鬼，”小领导做出总结，“必须换掉！…playmaker你过来搭把手。”

宿敌闻言，立刻言听计从地掀他裙子——这真是不得了的一掀，所有被裙子掩盖的罪恶光景都呈现出来：revolver的细腰上是一圈窄的粉色的皮革，左右延伸两条带子向下用于防止过膝袜下滑，也就是学名吊带袜的东西；而白色的带有浅绿色蝴蝶结的黑边丁字裤则将两条粉色皮质细带系在内，两边胯骨低处都有细绳构成的蝴蝶结、垂在他皮肤上显出点与身体不符的成熟。

playmaker仔细地观看了几眼，干脆将裙子一把按到他胸上，让那美色尽数露出，“…好可爱。”

revolver被自己的裙下风光吓到完全呆住了，好一会才羞红了脸争辩说这不是我穿的，又扑上去想把自己裙子压下来，结果不仅没压成，手再一次穿模过去，惯性使他的身体前冲——直接跌进playmaker怀里。他抬头准备骂人，却和对方碰了个嘴对嘴，气得直接在宿敌怀里别过头。

“revolver…了见……”playmaker对着他的耳朵吹气，“我帮你把这身衣服换了吧？”

“不要！”revolver拿软软的手推他，又拍了几下，但是这个力度实在是小得可爱，根本没有任何威慑力，只是徒增诱惑而已。playmaker甚至起了点坏心思，放松下圈他腰的力度，让小只的领导在反抗间不由自主地失去倚靠、跌进沙发里。半躺进沙发里的男孩气呼呼地扭着，抬脚踹playmaker，脚板从他肩头一直蹬到胸前，最后被宿敌用大手轻轻松松地握住。

太不妙了，他的腿开成四十五度角，被稳当拿捏着。于是revolver开始往上蹭，试图抽离这个牢固的陷阱。他以双手为支撑试着坐起来，再往后挪动，但是不论他挪多少公分，也无法从游作的手里挣扎出来。泄气的领导只得倒回去，看着恋人似笑非笑的表情，又拿脚去踹他，结果仅是在空气里徒劳蹬了几个来回而已。

也正是因为这一蹬，revolver才看清楚，自己脚上穿的竟然是一双尖头的高跟鞋，尽管尺码无比幼稚，这双鞋却毫不受其影响，极尽所能的色情又可爱。红绿配色的鞋面与脚踝处的皮质扣环相映成趣，连带着绿绸的蝴蝶结都透露着一股色色的气息。

显然playmaker也注意到了他美妙的鞋子，即是宿敌又是恋人的决斗者盯着他，就像是狼盯牡鹿，然后偏过头在他鞋面的蝴蝶结上留下一个充满少年人热气的吻。“我想和你做爱？”

现在吗、其实也不是不行，revolver一边自言自语一边又在沙发上扭了几下，最后抬手遮住自己的眼睛、从手指的缝隙里偷偷看他，“那…就……就不能做太久！做完我还要回汉诺，知道吧？”

playmaker应允他，从鞋尖往上留着细细碎碎的吻，这暧昧的吻终止在他的膝盖内侧。而revolver被吻得有点害羞地挣扎了几下，把腿从桎梏里解脱出来，下意识地又把屁股往后挪进沙发里。但是有什么东西并没有随他一起后挪，那裙摆下若隐若现地显出什么，playmaker不动声色地坐在他旁边，然后抱着小领导的腰，把他整个拎起来。

“欸？”被抱起来的领导没明白状况，只是随着恋人的意思在沙发上站着，这腿才站直没有几秒，一块轻薄的布料应声而下，落在他的高跟鞋之间。

那是他的内裤。

又白又小的布料可怜兮兮地挂在两只高跟鞋之间，更令他恼羞成怒的是，那片布料的中间部位还是湿的。

playmaker眼疾手快地从他足间拎起内裤，拿在手里端详，revolver站在一旁瞪他，也没去抢，反而挺直腰板俯视暂时比他矮的男朋友，“还给我。”

“不行，”playmaker把目光从内裤转移到他身上，“这都湿了还怎么穿？换一件干的。”

“怎么可能会湿…！”revolver气急败坏，“肯定是你的问题！”

高中生都无法掩饰自己的笑意，“又不是我把内裤穿湿，怎么会是我的问题？”

“难道我…可是……！”领导小声嘀咕着我哪有那种本事把内裤穿湿啊。但是这话没什么底气，说完又有点怀疑地想撩裙摆，却穿模直接摸到他的小阳具上，于是revolver干脆圈起腿，借着playmaker的视线被裙摆挡着，悄悄摸向自己的会阴。

原先光滑的地方被一个小缝与两瓣软肉代替。

他一脸狐疑地又摸了一回，的确是这么一回事：他的身体上出现了多余的器官。

playmaker看他那副魂不守舍的样子，把内裤拽在手心然后撩他裙子。revolver站起来的高度使他只需凑近便刚好可以看到对方手指没有挡住的、颤颤巍巍的腿间之地是什么样貌，这一景象也证明了他的设想。

他温柔地拉开对方蛮撞而试图遮掩的手，另一手握住他的胯与臀肉，伸出舌头舔上那软小的阴茎。舌尖先是攀上revolver被包皮裹着点龟头，然后顺着短嫩的茎身舔，一直舔到根部，又捧起软的男根去舔他囊袋，再打着转回来。

小领导已经有点站不稳了，扶着他的头发抖，playmaker便把他抱着放倒在沙发里，然后将手中拽着的内裤丢他脸上，双手摸向他的大腿根，叫那细细的腿分开。高中生把头埋在恋人稚嫩的腿间，照着刚才那样舔了几个来回，又一点点地把舌头往下移，移到从未经人事的谷间，舌尖顺着花瓣的缝隙滑进去，舔得男孩闷声呻吟。

这幼稚的身体还不会勃起，但是被playmaker口交的快感却仍然还有。真不敢相信，他嫩乎乎的雄根已经知道被湿热的嘴包裹的快乐了，有模有样地稍微肿起来，很有那么几分气势。他多出来的雌穴甚至会淌水，明明还小小的，却能够一下一下地收缩着夹紧playmaker的舌头，也不知是他分泌的淫液还是对方的唾液，总之那处比之前更湿了，水流得后穴都湿了。恋人舔了一会他的穴，又去舔他的男根，手指顺着臀缝摸进去，在二穴里各侵入了一根，配合着口交的频率抽插手指。

Revolver已经无法控制自己不要扭腰追逐快感了，他可爱的小阴茎在游作的嘴里进进出出，游作甚至放松了口，把舌头伸长让revolver随意顶操。那短短的一根在全部操进游作嘴里的时候才能勉强碰到一点点喉咙。而只消稍微吸上一口，领导的呻吟都会变调。

插入二穴的手指却是温柔了很多，他没有过分深入其中，都只是浅浅地摩擦外围，顶多用指腹在里面磨一圈。纵然这般温柔，而revolver此时却被三处快感夹击得体无完肤，他的词句都碎了，思路也浑浑噩噩地，不知到底是让恋人继续还是停手，腰却本能地不断动着。稚嫩的身体还不会射精，男根一直肿着却什么也发泄不出来，最后还是先凭着二穴迎来强烈的快乐，激得他几乎失控，甚至粗鲁地撞进playmaker的口里。过了好一会才从雌穴的快感里回过神来，小声啜泣着把阴茎从游作嘴里拿出来，这才发现小阳具已经不肿了，也不知道是射了什么东西。

playmaker口完他，起身把自己那关键部位解放出来，别的衣料数据也没处理，就这样大摇大摆地拿自己勃起的大家伙顶了顶revolver软绵绵的小凶器。“刚才在我嘴里那么爽，现在轮到你回报我了。”

revolver面露难色，把眼角的泪水擦在手背上，“不行的吧？……怎么插得进…”

“不用擦进去，”playmaker借着体格优势把他翻一个面，然后撩起裙子，将性器顶入他光裸的臀缝。没有丁字裤掩护，那粉红色的皮质吊带袜扣显得更加色情。他也不忍心真的插进revolver的小屁股里，便顺着小朋友大腿根处滑溜的淫汁顶进两腿之间。

由于身高差的缘故，playmaker是跪立在沙发上，手中握住恋人的窄腰。而revolver头埋在沙发里，尻翘得很高，腿几乎要蹬直了才能让自己的屁股够得到那大凶器，还好playmaker紧紧掐着他的腰，不然这种体位真的难以维持重心。他夹紧自己的腿，游作的龟头便从中露出些许来，汁水把他的吊带袜都搞湿了一点。

反正这也不是操穴，游作便又快又用力地在那细嫩的腿间抽插，快速的摩擦又让revolver的雌穴也有点爽到的意味。

饱满的龟头每次都会磨过汉诺领导的阴唇，反复磨几下，revolver也忍不住了，偷偷前后动着腰配合他，手上还抓紧着沙发来承受他的顶撞。

这身体的确不对劲，分明才十岁的外貌，而性器却是一副即将成熟的状态，虽说无法射精，而雌穴却汁水充沛还会依靠外阴部性高潮。

他闭上眼，陶醉在下阴的摩擦里。不愧是playmaker，连腿交都是这种级别的，那雄物都不需要插进他身体便可让人舒服得服服帖帖。抽插间，原本拽在playmaker手里的裙子散了一部分下来，遮着他的视线，让他看不到高中生的阴茎是怎么用他的腿泄欲的。只是视线虽然被遮，快乐却源源不断，春潮连绵，最后revolver在混乱的快意中，感受到playmaker在自己的腿间爆发，紧接着便看见裙摆上滴下几摊精液，把沙发弄得狼藉。

理应很累的，revolver茫然地想，但是他的身体却还没有吃饱。playmaker靠着沙发坐着，顺手把恋人捞到怀里拥吻。他只配合了几下便侧过头避开，然后调出身体数据开始迅速修改。

playmaker一边亲吻他额头，一边拿余光瞟了一眼，顿时心下了然，伸手把其中一个被revolver加大的数据上点了一个复原，“别那么夸张。”汉诺的领导没接话，羞红脸把剩下的数据飞快地改完。保存修改之后，他便在playmaker的怀里蹭来蹭去，用屁股去顶对方的胯，其中的暗示不言而喻。

高中生拿捏着他软软的手放到自己的阴茎上撸了几下，看硬得差不多，就招呼revolver自己撩好裙子支起上半身。

他们本来就是面对面的拥抱姿势，现在revolver双手掀起自己裙子，playmaker便一手握住性器，一手去拉开他的穴。方才revolver修改了自己雌穴和后穴的弹性数据，以及痛感，完全都是为了方便做爱。

playmaker用手指拨弄那青涩的口，纵使知道恋人不会受伤，他也没忍心用力。于是revolver把裙子用嘴咬着，腾出双手去帮忙，他的视线被挡着了，也没什么痛感，稍微用力便把那处拉开，使得游作的阴茎极顺利地进来。

雄根顺着滑溜溜的水挤进甬道内，在深入之时似是碰到阻碍，但是很快便被凶器拨开，直到他的阳具完全没入，二人才一同呼出一口气来。

revolver没再叼着裙子，于是垂下的皱巴巴的布料正好挡住那具有过分的视觉冲击力的画面。“这什么恶意的程序故障啊，”一脸幼稚的小孩还尽力维持领导的矜持、扶在游作怀里喘气，“下面、也做得太真实了……这什么小细节完全没必要啊！”

“很真实吗？”playmaker抱着他的腰往上提高几分，裙子下面那退出了些许的男根都是水，穴里流的水把高中生的阴毛都弄湿了，等游作压着他的腰往下降的时候，那些毛还会挠在他穴口的唇上，又刺又痒。revolver被阳具侍得很爽，以至于playmaker问他两遍什么感觉，他才魂不守舍地应了几句太大。

恋人把他凌乱的裙子扯起来，仔细看二人的交合处，阴茎把那入口撑得满满当当，甚至他的小腹都被龟头顶得鼓起了一块。方才revolver想改穴内深度，但是playmaker没让他得逞，现在阳具已经顶在蜜道的尽头，堵在他小小的子宫口外面。由于痛感关闭，他丝毫没觉得难受，只是快乐得感到空虚，下腹酸满的饱涨感让他不自觉地坐上雄根上磨蹭起来。高中生便把裙子又盖好，掐着他的腰开始慢慢操。

穴里又紧又温热，水不停地溢，湿到playmaker每次肏进去的时候水声都很大。revolver穿白色丝袜的腿夹在他腰两侧，阳具往里撞的时候，那双腿就一直在蹭，最后发颤地缠住他。

穴也一直在收缩，夹得好紧，playmaker揉他屁股都没用，这根本不是领导可以自控的身体。那雌穴违背主人的意愿表现出极其明显的淫乱，又夹又吸的，好不要脸，一直勾引playmaker插进去，撞得一直流水的穴深处都酥麻了，还不停歇，只知道绞着。

revolver应该是要高潮了，眼睛都眯起来，隈在playmaker的身上，仍他随意插，只是穴猛烈地收缩着淌出更多水来。他上面的口也张着，是在喘气，唾液从嘴角快要流出来。playmaker却使坏低下头吻他，亲得他呼吸紊乱，氧气不足。好不容易分开了，还拿手去抠弄他的乳头。这身体幼得很，根本就是一层薄薄的肉附在肋骨上，隔着婚纱半透明的布料揉搓哪里过瘾，少年人干脆去扯那婚纱，把手从他衣服侧面直接伸进去。这下才满意了，大手揉那对微乳，又是挤又是捏，revolver软软地靠在他手里，被快感弄得混乱。

他无法分辨出到底是哪处的快感更强烈…是被磨得发红的穴口，还是一直被撞的深处，抑或是胸口被亵玩的快乐，都是无法言述的愉悦。playmaker的雄根搅得他几乎失控，同时胸部也不断地接受快感，他可怜的小身板被对方拿捏住要害，连绵不断的高潮使他的身体快要坏掉了。

比起汉诺的领导，他此刻表现的更像是什么情趣玩具，这具身体小而色情，趁着他爽到失神，双手竟然主动搂住playmaker，顺着颠簸的节奏将自己的身体绷起来送进对方手里。他的那两片薄薄的胸挡早就被扯下来了，胸口光裸着接受恋人的爱抚。决斗者的手还被紧身衣覆盖着，虽然不能直接体会到粗糙的茧的磨弄，但是那被捏起如同挤奶的动作所带来的舒爽绝对一分没少。

到底是怎么回事，revolver在快乐的涌动里混沌地思索着，是他今天太容易高潮、还是playmaker的技术又大有进步？他已经完全不记得这是第几次登顶，穴里都被磨麻了，却又爽到离谱。他的小男根即不能勃起又没法射精，恰还被裙子遮掩着，连有没有肿起来都看不到，但是revolver可以感觉到有很痒很奇怪的冲动从那根的底部传上来，是有点类似射精的感觉。

没等他彻底搞明白、这到底是什么感受，雌穴里的入侵者便突然提高频率，没有深入尽出，几乎是将龟头抵在他的穴心那处的小嘴外研磨。小幅度地抽插极为连贯，毫不留情地操他。

分明才高潮过的肉穴立刻在雄根的侵犯下兴奋起来，温暖的电流再一次地流窜在他的身体里，使得他最后那点混沌的意识也涣散了。

连续多次的高潮让revolver失去控制，他半眯着的眼睛里透出无精打采的金色，泪水和唾液把胸前的蝴蝶结都淋成深色，惨兮兮地透露出情色的意味。再加上左右两边被捏到红肿的乳头也被汁水弄得油光水滑的，这些被玷渎的痕迹在他的身体上简直就是蛋糕上的时令水果，诱人食欲大开。

侵犯者自然不会停下，playmaker操得非常舒服，生殖器操穴的感觉太爽了，高中生怎么会拒绝这个，他恨不得把revolver抱在怀里做上一整天。在沙发上干完再抱起来接着做，把小小的领导压在墙上，让他整个人的重心都交代在他们结合的部位。把他的穴操到湿软，连子宫口也软软地把龟头都吞进去，最后精液从子宫里溢出来……

但实际上revolver的子宫口还没有被肏软，那小嘴只会在龟头撞上来的时候吸几下，隐秘地和马眼偷吻，让做爱的两方都无比快乐。

playmaker要射了，revolver先他一步高潮，穴收缩了几下后开始用力地绞吸，高中生没有拒绝这个邀请，他乖乖把阴茎捅到深处，在被淫汁喷抹的同时，将精液对着小巧的子宫口交代出来。而被操的那方在自顾自的高潮中、甚至没有意识到playmaker在自己体内的爆发，直到他撩起裙子，看到自己漏出的尿液和穴里滴滴答答溢出来的精液混合在了一起、把playmaker的身上的衣服搞得看起来很糟糕。

二人都衣冠不整，revolver高潮失禁的时候就像情趣玩偶一般僵在playmaker的怀里，仍由尿不停漏出，令他的裙子与丝袜都湿了，顺带playmaker的紧身衣也被淫液混合物弄到一塌糊涂。

高中生把自己阴茎退出来，又把他裙摆拆了，因为沾了很多的淫汁精液，湿透的裙摆就粘着revolver的大腿上，不舒服。没了裙摆的掩饰，他的谷间美景也展示出来。精液从一直挽留的穴里情意绵绵地流出来，使得revolver的花边丝袜都沾着了。

revolver在高潮后过了一会才恢复神智，和playmaker一起躺着沙发上，拿手不停按自己的肚子，欲把精液都挤出来。但是他的恋人实在射得太深了，里面的精液填得满当，根本挤不出来。

“会难受吗？”playmaker把手覆盖在他的手上，热量都从他的手中跑向revolver的肚皮。

“还行，”revolver实话实说，“有点太涨。”

playmaker便伸手去摸他屁股，借口说是把他穴里的精液都挖出来，实际上不过是还想再做一回。revolver已经尽兴了，还想拒绝他做爱。

“就再做一次，做完我给你换衣服。”

这根本就不是衣服的问题，revolver低头扫了一眼锁骨上刚刚被playmaker啜出来的吻痕，还有使用过度的屁股的异样感，心想就算换了衣服今天也不方便出现在下属面前了，于是只得搂着playmaker随着他的意又开始在沙发上颠鸾倒凤。

他们在沙发上做了三次，后来playmaker又把revolver抱到厨房做了一次，在阳台上做了一次，最后心满意足地抱着人登出。

隔天，link vrains因为连续的登陆事故不得不关闭系统、紧急维修一小时。revolver无所事事的时候正好收到playmaker给他发的邮件，没有文字，附件是一件婚纱，就和前几天的那身差不多。紧接着第二封邮件也到了，附件是一件新郎的西装。

playmaker：我照着你那一身捏了一套婚服，什么时候一起穿上留影？

 

 

 

 END


End file.
